Mechagodzilla
Mechagodzilla (nicknamed Kiryu), piloted by Akane Yashiro, is a protagonist from the Godzilla series. It appeared in the 114th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla, where it fought against the Dragonzord from the Power Rangers series. Akane was voiced by Hitomi Farrell. History Built around the skeletal remains of the Godzilla that attacked Tokyo in 1954, Kiryu was an advanced cyborg designed to defend Japan from the kaiju that frequently menace it, particularly the current Godzilla. Kiryu first saw action in 2003 when he was deployed to battle Godzilla when he surfaced at Hakkeijima. However, Godzilla's roar awakened the original Godzilla's restless spirit that was attached to Kiryu's skeleton, causing the machine to go berserk. Kiryu was recalled and his programming altered so this incident could never occur again, before being sent out against Godzilla a second time when he landed at Tokyo. Kiryu fought Godzilla to a draw, leaving him with a gruesome chest wound and himself losing an arm. Kiryu was rebuilt over the course of a year and sent into combat with Godzilla again when he returned to Tokyo. Kiryu fought alongside Mothra and her twin larvae and finally triumphed against his organic counterpart by reopening the wound on Godzilla's chest. The original Godzilla's spirit took control of Kiryu once again and chose to sink himself in the Japan Trench with the immobilized Godzilla and deactivate itself rather than kill another member of his kind. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 60 m | 197 ft * Weight: 36,000 tons | 39,683 US tons * Nickname: Kiryu ** Meaning "Machine Dragon" * ID: Multipurpose Fight System Type-3 * Controlled via DNA computers * Built around Godzilla's bones * Battery life: 2 hours * Supported by White Heron aircraft Arsenal * Twin Maser Cannon * Railguns * Maser blade * Spiral claw * Grappling wire * Rocket boosters * Absolute Zero Cannon * Back Unit ** Rockets ** Guided missiles Akane * Full Name: Lt. Akane Yashiro * Height: 165cm | 5'5" * Weight: 45 kg | 99 lbs * Part of JXSDF Anti-Megalosaurus Force * Former Maser Cannon operator * AC-3 White Heron ** Max flight speed: 930 km/hr | 578 mph ** Duel pulsating cannons ** Microwave energy transmitters Feats * Lifted and threw Godzilla * Survived the Absolute Zero epicenter * Dodged Godzilla's Atomic Breath * Flew from Alaska to Russia in minutes while carrying Anguirus (who weights 60,000 tons) * Atomized multiple buildings at once * Defeated Godzilla, Gigan, Destoroyah, SpaceGodzilla Ganondorf VS Dracula Mechagodzilla makes a small cameo during Ganondorf VS Dracula, as it can be seen in the background clinging onto a statue and watching as Ganondorf steps out of Dracula's flames after he transformed into Ganon. DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: These are Akane's quotes. Her dialogue is also translated from Japanese. * Kiryu! Get up! * Target lock. We're okay. Let's play this smart. * It's down! No time like the present. Activating Absolute Zero! * Kiryu! Hold on, I'm coming! * No! Keep fighting, Kiryu! You're all I've got! Gallery Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 7.43.50 AM.png|3D Model used in DEATH BATTLE! Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 7.41.16 AM.png|Akane 3D Model used in DEATH BATTLE! KiryuwatchesGanondorfVSDracula.png|Mechagodzilla's cameo in Ganondorf VS Dracula Akane_Yashiro.png|Akane Yashiro Fullscreen_capture_11222017_82343_AM.bmp.jpg|Kiryu in Berserk State 8DC6A2BB-F821-4B28-B0B1-2B6CE8660E30.gif|Kiryu using the Absolute Zero Cannon Triple Hyper Maser Cannon.gif|Kiryu using the Triple Hyper Maser Cannon 2BE1F3F2-0076-44CF-96C1-351EE3A12AF6.gif|Arm laser Maser blade.jpg|Maser Blade 8D2FEA5E-3112-47EF-B94D-6D2E32ACF092.gif|Missiles 369910A5-3416-494F-AEF2-4802391A54A9.gif|Hand Drill Trivia * Mechagodzilla is the second Godzilla character to appear, after Godzilla. * Mechagodzilla is the largest cyborg to appear. * Akane Yashiro is the 16th female to fight against a male, after Samus Aran, Riptor, Rebecca Black, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Tracer, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft, Renamon, Wonder Woman, Lucy and Captain Marvel, and with the next one being Tatsumaki. ** She is the ninth female to defeat a male, after Samus Aran, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Agent Carolina, Tracer, Lara Croft, Wonder Woman and Lucy, and with the next oe being Tatsumaki. * Akane Yashiro is the 16th character to fight against a returning combatant, after Zitz, Captain America, Agumon, Mewtwo, Pinkie Pie, Zero, Thor, Wonder Woman, Black Panther, Jin Kazama, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE, Star Force Mega Man and Shazam, and with the next four being Dracula, The Mask, Leonardo and Red Ranger. ** She is the eighth combatant to defeat a returning combatant, after Agumon, Mewtwo, Zero, Wonder Woman, Black Panther, MegaMan.EXE and Shazam, and with the next two being Dracula and The Mask. * Akane is the sixth combatant to speak in a language other than English, after Mai Shiranui, Sol Badguy, Segata Sanshiro, Jotaro Kujo and Kenshiro. ** She is the first combatant to have a voice actor while speaking solely in a language other than English. *Mechagodzilla is the sixth winner to roar in victory, the first five are Blastoise, Godzilla, Goliath, Donkey Kong and Doomsday. References * Mechagodzilla on Wikipedia * Akane Yashiro and Mechagodzilla on Gojipedia Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Male Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Robots Category:Human Category:A team of Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Military Combatants Category:Soldiers/Knights Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ice Users Category:Animal Combatants Category:Reptiles Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Pilots Category:Monster Category:Metal Users Category:Flying combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Cyborgs Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Antagonists Category:Bomb Users